10 Klaine Shuffle ficlets
by Amethyst King
Summary: Meet my new favorite couple-Klaine! Some are sad, some are lovey-dovey, and some are...rated T.


10 SONGS RELATING TO KLAINE

1. Rain Falls Down (We The Kings)

Kurt ran away from McKinley. He couldn't take another second. he was just in Pre-Calculus with David Karofsky and he had a gun in his pocket that he knew Kurt ccould see.

The moment Kurt had run away to his car, he heard it go off. He had to find him

Blaine.

Blaine.

It started raining.

Kurt ran to Blaine, explaining everything exactly as it happened.

"You can stay with me for a while"

"Until when?"

"Until it stops raining forever"

2. All that I'm living for (Evanessance)

The razorblade was six inches from his hand. The only thing between the blade and him was the thought of Blaine.

"COURAGE" He carved into his wall.

Kurt fell over and screamed and cried. Did that really just happen? Did he almost just become a statistic?

Other people were living for him, but Kurt was only living for Blaine.

by Boring Brick (Paramore)

Blaine had to learn Kurt's pain.

"Spend a day at McKinley" he said. Blaine had awful visions all day and the cruel football players gave him his first slushie.

"It was sticky and cold and wet and disgusting. Why the hell did you make me do that!"

In a controlled anger, Kurt put his words simply

"You need to know that the world isn't perfect like Dalton. To see what i have to put up with."

(Oasis)

Kurt was absolutely mesmerised at the way Blaine came toward him, the gray clouds making him look like an angel.

But he wasn't going toward Kurt, but another boy. For the first time, Kurt noticed a ring on Blaine's left hand but by then, he had taken it off and given it to the man whom he had just broken up with.

"Soon, my love" Kurt wispered to himself.

And Blaine diddn't even look hurt.

Just confused.

Kurt sat by him, emotions calm and cool, and kissed his cheek

in the Rain (Superchick)

Kurt stood crying in the rain with Blaine. Karofsky promised to meet him on the 40 yard line.

They were quiet as he approached them.

But suddenly, the rest of the football team, sans Finn, Puck, Artie,and Mike, came out and tackled them.

But they stood in the rain and were proud. It hurt, but they gained a lot of respect.

Especially from Karofsky.

6. Time of your Life (Green Day)

Kurt looked at Lima high school through his rearview mirror. It was never particularly kind to him, but he made his first friends, united his new family, went to sectionals with Glee, Nationals with the Cheerios, and came out.

"I had the time of my life" he muttered to himself as he drove out of sight, but never out of mind.

To his new love

Blaine.

7. Sugar We're Going Down ( Fall out Boy)

Blaine turned out to be an amazing adventure.

First boyfriend

The looks in public

The families' reactions

The first kiss

Leading up to this.

Kurt was in his underwear and panting.

"Sugar, we're going down" he whispered

8. On the Bright Side (Nevershoutnever)

"So, we're gay, we sing, we dance, and now we're in juvy."

Everyone else in the cell was in the corner, cowering in fear of the homosexuals.

"At least we have eachother" Blaine said, putting a hand on Kurt's neck

"Besides, it's only overnight"

"This will look TERRIBLE on college applications!"

"Oh , kiss me"

and he did

9. Jump (Glee cast)

They were laughing and holding hands. Kurt's transfer was the best thing that had ever happened in his short, abused, Gaga-loving life.

He could finally jump and dance and be happy. He could finally be himself and not be thrown in a garbage can. Zero Bullying was the best thing EVER.

Everything was perfect.

Kurt wanted it ti last forever and ever.

His happy ever after.

10. Go (Boys Like Girls-Geez what a sad ending :'( )

Kurt had one more year left at Dalton, but Blaine graduated. They had been dating for a year, Kurt's first love.

Now Blaine's car was packed but he wasn't going anywhere.

"But baby-"

"No! I have to stay with you!"

Kurt sat on the dorm bed

"Gaga dammit Blaine, you're really stubborn."

"But I love you! And you love me!"

"Blaine, are you serious? Don't be stuck here! Broadway needs you! It's been the best year ever but I want you to be truly happy."

Blaine shed a tear

"I'll find you baby"

"No. maybe it's best we go our seperate ways." Blaine choked out.

Kurt silently agreed as they undressed and made love for the last time, ending in bittersweet tears of departure.


End file.
